


Warmth

by gettingbetter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Affection, Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, References to Depression, Sappy, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gettingbetter/pseuds/gettingbetter
Summary: Sometimes, you just need something warm.





	Warmth

When he walks in, she’s still in bed, lights off, curtains drawn. The only indicator that it wasn’t five in the morning in this room was the clock, reading 1:54P in its blocky red letters.

He says her name quietly, checking that she’s awake, and receives a muffled groan in response. He pauses, gives the appearance of contemplating, and kicks his shoes off, slides into bed. There’s no hesitation before she’s slotting against his chest, curling around his arm at her waist.

“What’s going on?”

“Just one of those days,” she answers, groggy, and burrows further into his embrace.

“Ah,” he says, like that cleared anything up. He kisses the top of her head and sees a smile break on her face. “Do you need anything?”

“Just this. Need warmth.”

He nods against the back of her head. “How about I draw you a bath?”

She perks up at that. That catlike smile is on her face again. “Yessss, please.”

He smiles and starts to climb out of bed, but she pulls him back by the shirt. “Not yet.”

“Okay,” he chuckles, settling back in. “Not yet.”

\---

It takes about ten more minutes before she’s ready to see sunlight. He pulls open the curtains and she mock-shouts. Her theatrics never dulled, even as the winter progressed, numbing every other part of her in its wake.

“Rise and shine,” he jokes, and she gives him an unamused smirk before the corners of her eyes soften, her expression changing to genuine warmth. “I’ll be back.”

She sits back down on the corner of the bed when he goes, teases at her hair distractedly. She hears him shuffling around in the bathroom, and then, the sound of water running in the tub. She looks down at her feet, hands still toying with her hair.

It’s hard to say why it got this bad. Every year, she feels prepared for it. Is sure she’ll overcome it. But winter comes and suddenly, it’s like she’d never been warm. Like her life was always this dull, and she’d always needed 12 hours of sleep to face the day. Like this was all life really was, and the other 9 months were just a dream.

“It’s ready,” he calls, and she braces herself for a second before getting to her feet. One step, then another, and then she’s ready.

\---

“What flavor are we going for today?” he asks, holding the towel in front of him and standing straight, playing butler.

“Oh, I think the peppermint lavender will be just fine,” she says, voice high and stuffy.

“As you wish, madame,” he says, equally stuffy, and she splashes him in response.

“Get in here,” she coos, and he obliges, shrugging off his boxers and climbing into the tub. He reaches over and drops in the bath bomb, and he hears her hum in contentment. He smiles and reaches back, wrapping his arms around her.

She leans her head into his chest as he pours handfuls of water onto her shoulder. He plants a kiss to her forehead, squeezes her shoulder, and feels her melt into him.

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah, I’d say this is a good start,” she says with a smirk, and he splashes her. “Seriously, though. Thanks. For doing this.”

“It’s nothing,” he says, and kisses her forehead again.

“It’s more than I could do right now.”

He runs his fingers through her hair gently. “You don’t have to do anything right now.” She nods and rests her head on his shoulder. “I’ve got you.”

\---

They stay like this for a while, basking in the warmth of the tub, the warm yellow glow of the bathroom light, the warmth of each other’s bodies. And nothing’s fixed, not really, but when she looks at him, she can’t help feeling like the ice has melted away, just a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how many people wanna read something like this but I was just feeling it. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
